Dryaw
Dryaw, Island of Sodor |managed_by = North Western Railway |lines = Ffarquhar Branch Line |no_of_platforms = * 1 * 2 |previous = Knapford |next = Toryreck }} Dryaw is a village and station on Thomas' Branch Line. History ''The Railway Series'' The village began as a worker village for the staff of A. W. Dry & Co., a company working on reclaiming tidal land from the sea. The hutments built by A. W. Dry for his work-people behind the first reclamation bank were rebuilt in permanent form as brick or stone cottages when footings became firm enough to support them. These formed the nucleus of a village. As work went on more and more land to the west was drained and settled, mostly in plots of one or two acres. The soil, when leached of salt, proved fertile and now supports prosperous market gardens. A Heliport belonging to the Coastguard Service is near the east bank of the river. Dryaw has two railway stations. The old one on the Harbour Line is now a Goods Depot with a staff of two responsible to the Stationmaster of Elsbridge. It is near the village centre, ironically making it better suited for passenger trains. Workmen's trains stop here as do most goods trains, and it is not unknown for Goods Guard's to have a van full of passengers on market days for Elsbridge or Knapford as the case may be. The Passenger station is on the Main Branch, inconveniently away from the village. It is unstaffed, has a good car park, and a service of 7 trains a day each way is provided. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, Dryaw appeared in almost every series until the switch to CGI Series, before returning in the seventeenth series. It is depicted as being next to airfield, and consists of two platforms connected by a footbridge, with the western platform having a station building. Since the nineteenth series episode Reds vs. Blues, Dryaw FC has been (inconsistently) located on the eastern side of the station. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Thomas Comes Home * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Rabbits Companion Volumes * '''1987' - Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane |-|Television Series= , Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's Adventure and You Can Do it, Toby! * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Henry and the Flagpole, Thomas' Day Off and Bold and Brave * 'Series 13' - Splish Splash Splosh * 'Series 17' - No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Not So Slow Coaches and Thomas and the Emergency Cable * 'Series 19' - Lost Property, Reds vs. Blues and Thomas the Babysitter * 'Series 20' - Ryan and Daisy, Letters to Santa, The Railcar and the Coaches and Three Steam Engines Gruff * 'Series 21' - Hasty Hannah, Unscheduled Stops and Philip's Number * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads Specials * '''2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure }} |-|Other Media= Annual Stories * 1986 - Lost in the Snow * 1987 - Percy's Passengers Magazine Stories * 1988 - Percy Runs Away Trivia * The name "Dryaw" is an anagram of "Awdry". * The station building and platform of Dryaw are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In the television series, Tiger Moth and the Biplane live at the nearby airfield. Harold and Butch were also based at the airfield, but they have since been relocated to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre upon its opening. * Dryaw has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 6: *** The station roof becomes much steeper. *** The pedestrian footbridge no longer has an arch in the middle. ** Series 17: *** The footbridge is reverted back to its original form. *** A station clock stand is added. ** Series 19: *** Dryaw FC is moved closer to the station. *** A dirt path and stairs down from the platform are added, leading to the stadium. Merchandise * Hornby * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail * ERTL * Mini Mini Plarail es:Dryaw pl:Dryaw ru:Драйо Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:Buildings Category:Villages Category:Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway Category:Sodor Roadways